Magical Girl Site: Blood
by slittyeyes
Summary: This a one shot continuation of the anime adaptation of Magical Girl Site. it picks where the last episode left off


Warning this is an imcomplete draft.

Synopsis: it was days after the battle with the site admins. Aya, now living a happy life with Tsuyuno Yatsumura, they may have defeated the site admins since there recent encounter. However, they often meet the two magical girls ,Kayo Komura and Sakura Sakaki. They feared that Aya's sinister brother Kaname has come back from his disappearance persumably causing trouble.

Shinagawa, Tokyo

A young man with no clothes was walking harshly to the streets in a sunny day. He had navy blue hair and navy blue eyes and was wearing rectangular glasses. He was frustrated for no reason which led him to lie down to the ground in pain.

"Oh my goodness." A woman looked at the injured young man in horror.

_Shut up._ He thought, lying down to the ground

"He-help!" "Somebody called the ambulance.

"Honey?" This young woman with brunette hair , gray eyes open the door to her husband's room, she sees him drinking bottles of wine and alcohol. Her husband had gray hair with gray eyes, even he has less facial hair.

"Kaname, is he still not home yet?"

The wife sees her husband drinking alcohol. "Kaname is everything for me...Without Kaname I.."

The husband holds the can of alcohol and drinks it while the alcohol' substance were dripping down to his mouth. "I have no reason to live."

"Honey, you don't need to drink just like it, our son is-" She tried to hold his arms. Her face was very worried, she had never thought her husband would get into a habit about thinking of his son.

"Shut up!" The husband hits her down with his right hand like he was thwomping or slapping her down. "Don't you see... Kaname wasn't our only child...Kaname.."

"Ka..na..me..." His eyes were tired and miserable.

Kaname Asagiri, 16, brother of Aya and the son of one man and woman. When growing up, Kaname had been relieving his stress when his father, who had wanted him to meet up his so called "expectations" by taking him to a University of Tokyo, a college Mr Asagiri wanted Kaname to accept, leading him into a jealous rage by lashing out on him along with his wife.

Even all his grades were dropped, Kaname was consumed by hatred by his father, whom cared about Kaname's education and then never cared about his behavior since he was a teenager. The only way he would endure this abuse and his "expectations" was torture his sister Aya by beating and choking her physically and mentally for "fun" as a stress outlet from his father's clutches. If he doesnt have a perfect score every time, he would yell and beat him every single day and everything would not change him as a human being, unable to control the things he wants.

Several days later, Kaname had still think of Aya as a toy to get away from his father. Everyday, Kaname wanted Aya to always come home because he cant stop thinking about his father bragging him to live up his grades. One day, Kaname had learned that Aya met a friend and classmate, Tsuyuno Yatsumura, 14, who is protecting Aya from him much to his anger. 2 days later, Aya never texted him because he wanted to get away from his father's abuse. He then discovered a website on his computer known as Magical Girl Site, that can only be accessed by those who are misfortunate or not.

So, Kaname still thinks of his father, he then met a shop owner and cashier, Keisuke Naoto, who is smaller than Kaname. Keisuke, fainted when Nijimi was taking a break from being an idol. He looked at the man, reminding him of how he was knocked and punched to the face by his father for not studying hard.

That night he met the same girl from the news. Since Nijimi was in love with Kaname, He lured Aya and her friends at the beach, and steal a panty of hers that can control anyone he wants. Then, Keisuke showed up attempted to kill him for "hurting" Nijimi. Then, he used the panties' powers to have him kill himself. Aya witnessed it and told her friends about him, when Kaname tricked Nijimi of his true intentions.

He was able to find Aya and her friends in her friend's household. He kicked her for not helping him relieve his stress and threatens the girl to take their sticks. Kaname then killed Nijimi who was attacking him. But, Nijimi, in her last breath, stands up to slit his throat with a shattered glass bottle. Kaname, who crawls down attempted to get the knife to heal his wounds. Aya told him to stop and find , He cant stop thinking of his father every single day.

Kaname is sociopath, who had been suffering all the pain that he endured.

Thus, there he was captured and being tied up in a room full of magic sticks and was sodomized by a police detective named, Kichiro Misumi.

This makes Aya to hate Kaname and even her father, who is responsible for making him into a heartless monster just like him.

Hospital

There, Mr and mrs. Asagiri were inside the waiting room in the hospital on a floor. The couple met a middle aged doctor who is supposed to be in his 40's.

"He lost a lot of blood and still in critical condition, but we managed to save his life." the doctor said.

"Thank goodness.." His mother sighed, she had been worried for some much to see his son well fine.

"What in the world happened to our son?" Mr Asagiri asked, he never knew Kaname would leave home (while he was luring Aya and her friends at a beach) many days ago. It is because Kaname hated his father for abusing him if he doesnt study hard, it had pushed him so hard that Kaname would wish he is dead to him.

The Doctor took off his mouthplate "The police are investigating, but from the look of it. This possibility of your son being confined is quite high-"

,Con-!" Mr Asagiri interrupted.

"And here." The doctor was holding a zipbag with a panty and gives Mr Asagiri to it as holding it to his hand. "This thing fell from your son's hand."

"Panties?" He looked at the panties, while holding it.

"Why is this thing..." Mrs Asagiri said.

"Im not quite sure why Ive seen a lot of emergency like this, but its the first time something like this happened. But one more thing..Your son was also holding a photo." The Doctor said

"Darling...this person.." They see a picture of a man and a little girl was with a lip sharp teeth.

"Detective Misumi and then the girl who is standing besides him." Mr Asagiri recognized Misumi, who was investigating his son's whereabouts. When they met, Mr Asagiri became upset of how Kaname tried to get away. This was because Kaname was sick and tired of his father's expectations. He made him what he is, thus Kaname grew into a violent teenager just like his father.

"who is she?" she see a blonde hair girl with sharp teeth and black lips in the picture.

SCHOOL

Aya Asagiri,14, was at her locker, ever since her tormentors make lots of messes, she opened it putting her school shoes away.

There was Sarina Shizukume, same age as Aya, red hair not wearing a tie like most students wore.

See ya.

She received a text from her phone

"Aya, i would like you to meet the first girls i've met." Rina said.

Yep, Im Sakaki Sakura, 2nd year at the same school, my father allegedly got into an accident and drowned. Despite this, the police deemed it a suicide and the case remains a mystery. But, this one here is Kayo Komura, 2nd year mitaka city 8th district middle school, After her little sister Airi, was murdered in cold blood by 3 teenagers her father as enact vengeance on them and was given a death sentence. Her family fell apart and her mother became ill and fell into a coma.

We've known about you girls for a while and weve been waiting for a chance like this to finally make contact.

"Why"

All of you..know how to increase your lifespan, hasnt

How do you even know about that, huh.

Like i said weve known you fought the site admins but your battle is up until now.

"Hmm.. hold on. you look familiar. Are those middle schoolers who committed suicide.

That means there ghosts.

"No, Kiyo-chan"

This is my stick that i can copy up to 10 abilities of magical girls i come into contact with. One of those powers were object replication, which i copy other sticks.

So we had to not choice but to disappear as a way to protect our family and friends from the admins. Thats how we faked our deaths and make it like a suicide.

And we werent just hiding. While staying hidden we were trying to figure our how to free ourselves from the magical girl site.

Then we found out that you were all battling against the admins. so we tried to make contact.

"Why now we were gathering information while we were hiding. And well to put it simply.

"We dont have much left."

You mean the admins were not here what is happening now.

"There are no sign of the site admins but there is something else coming.."

And Aya, for the first time, we-

"What are you

"Eh."

"What did she do,

"her memories were transferred to Ayas mind. This is the ability of teleportation. But since, She can able to transfer memories as well and life span.

"Transferred lifespan.

"These are the memories

Aya asagiri we wont let anyone die in vain. Lets fight together i dont know if things will go our way. but we are the ones that can end this. in order to release ourselves from this despair, we all fight together.

We cant ignore that these two would have join together.

Asagiri we leave it up to you. Are you sure your ok.

"You know to let them join us.

"Asagiri, they dont have much lifespan left. itd be pointless for us to bring them along like that.

"Can you please transfer my lifespan to them?

"Sayuki what are you."

Doesbt look like theyre lying yo us. Besides I suggest their power will improve to be important, its fine to take my lifespan. We have no right to choose on this matter, Aya is the one to share it with us.

Sarina sighed

We acknowledged your resolve. However we cant take your lifespan.

We can only have them from our comrades.

Comrades.

Of course.

You two dont mean.

"We will prove to you that were different from them.

Asagiri, You looked thought memories you probably realized.

"But, with the admins might be off the hook, I believe there we are not the only magical girls to be there.

Kayo, asagiri have suffered just like you all but her brother Kaname, did terrible things to his sister everyday and murdered Nijimi in front of us." Said Yatsumura.

"you see Aya often told me about her brother of how he tried to meet up their father's "expectations", but it might be about her older brother's education. I dont know why

"Asagiri i believed your parents are in grave danger once Kaname uses the panties, He will continue to finish what he started, your father must be up to something of your brother's behavior

Flashback

few days ago

Kaname remembered the time being cuffed by chains. But, he recalled confronting Kichiro, who Kaname slits him in the throat with a shard in his mouth. After sliting him, Kaname was able to escape but Kichiro shoots his left leg and the left waist, before lying persumably dead.

"You trash!" Kaname looked at Kichiro laying down dead possibly, he tried to open the door lifting it so hard in a rage.

end of flashback

"Kaname?" His father looked at Kaname while he is sitting at a strong plastic chair of the hospital. "Are you feeling better."

Father...

Kaname was speechless at some point. His father would always wanting him to study well and get accepted to a Tokyo University. He felt very tired of his goals and try to get away from him all the time. As studying was his own stress.

Youre gonna work real hard to meet up for the time you left"

Wh-what are you telling me?

eh

"Is it? its your studies. go on now.

What are you telling me about this, you dont tell me what to do while your son doesnt recover" He berates, still thinking of his father's violent nature.

Thats right, dear.. He still needs to recover." His mother was shy.

That..?

"ive gone through great length to see where you are, now.." Mr Asagiri said. "You really thought you would come and screw it all up."

"What are you talking about?. You're not the one to-"

Kaname notice what he was saying, even though his father always beat him up if he doesnt well. His father did went to the University of Tokyo and failed. "You know i dont need your-" He tried standing up while hes in a hospital bed but, his father react by punching him with his right fist.

Geeh!

Dear, wait!

"are you delusional or something? how dare you.

_That scum, __he dares punch me.I'll kill him. No, that'll have to wait..first, i must grab those panties. _

_But, I will not let him hurt__ my mother. There in the second floor of my room._

"I know youve been giving me a hard time for this, ever since you try to get away from me." Kaname, with an angry expression try to stand up from his father, knewing how far his mental instability would become. Kaname tried standing up with his legs,but..

"Do you think i could meet up your expecta-"

silence

It cant be

"So, Kaname..." Mr Asagiri knew he was about to beat him up. It was shown that he used the panties

So why is he wearing it. Mother was told to hide them.

_Thats impossible, it cant be. is he wearing Nijimi Anazawa's panties!? __How did he figured out its power_

h-how cant i move.

Wh-what is going on.

I thought you were acting strange, Kaname.. getting abducted and all i knew you had gotten yourself involved with something because you were holding these when they found i wore them and i'm glad to have reasons like this,exist..

However right now none matters Its all just distractions of your studies

Now, kaname.

There are no distractions.

_Wait wait wait.. _

"Lets study."

"No!"

"Mama,"

"Aya, what took you so long."

_Why is mom in Kaname's room_

_Kaname, what is he doing here._

_"_you must be hungry?"

"So, your father is inside at your brother's room, studying..." Aya looked at her mother with a despressed facial expression. "But ill cook something up to you, Aya.

"Aya's home, of course." Mr Asagiri can hear Aya's voice. "So, Kaname are you studying hard?" He asked

"Yes, father." His son responded.

"Good." He hold his pants where the panties are covered.

_As much as i have these panties, I can make Kaname study day and night... As long as I have__ it._

He looked at Kaname sitting in the chair.

_Kaname's grades will be fullfilled __and nobody will know that he will get accepted into Tokyo University._

He combed his hair, smiling.

_Now on_.._my_ _vision_ _will_ _finally_ _come_. _As_ _my_ _child_, _it's_ _your_ _duty_ _to_ _fulfill_ _your_ _father's_ _expectations_, _Kaname...__This is my fulfilment! _Mr Asagiri closed his eyes, smiling as he hold Kaname's shoulders with his hands while studying

Go..Go... Kan-na-me" Then he "cheers" at Kaname with his left fist clenching up while his right hand was holding Kaname's right shoulder for excitement. "Go! Go! Ka! Na! Me! Go! Go! Ka! Na! Me! Go! Go! Ka! Na! Me!"

_What's going on...!?_

"Aya, don't go in there." She opened the door seeing her father clenching up his left hand,"cheering" at Kaname.

_Nijimi's stick! _Aya didnt notice that her father had the stick.

_Father __became a Magical Girl!_

"Aya..?" Her father can hear the noise of the door open, he turned to see Aya with her stick.

**"Listen carefully."**

"Aya..." Her mother sees Aya and Yatsumura freezed and unable to move their bodies.

"Putting your nose where it not goes, Aya.." He looked at her. "But, Listen carefully here."

"You're of no importance in this household, Aya... a pity to our 'family'."

_What is he saying..._

"I was when after Kaname was born, we were about to have another child that was a girl, perhaps." Mr Asagiri remember in the hospital where he was sitting at a chair to his wife's hospital bed. He once wore a scarf and a trenchcoat as he looked at his wife.

"However, your mother suffered a miscarriage and wasnt been able to bear children again. I was fine with just Kaname...but...several years later..she can't stop talking about adopting a child. This child was a girl, too as she thought about the child we lost, and she brought that infant home into our family and we named her 'Aya'." Mr Asagiri remembered a nurse carrying Aya when she was an infant. She had black hair and was closing her eyes as she was sleeping

"Don't say it...!" Her mother yelled.

"Aya.. not ever our blood flows into our veins...You are..not our child." Aya is shocked, never noticing he was actually adopted after all. "Why would i understand that to you to not act." After all this, the bullying she suffered in school the uncaring of her family. This was everything, she was a weak person who had no right to be born with.

"Asagiri wasn't..."

_It's a lie...Why didn't they care about me?_

Aya recalled having dinner with Kaname and his parents. While that, she suffered torture from Kaname, who cannot stop caring about beating her because of their father, trying to live up to his expectations. Aya was right that she didn't take the mantle of the Asagiri name. She is horrified of the truth even her eyes were in tears.

All this time, Aya have been growing up as an outcast because of that. This is why she was as misfortunate than the "King".

So, her "mother"(upset of her husband's rejection to Aya) waves her left hand to her husband's face as she was trying to slap him for rejecting and revealing her heritage, Aya.

"That's the first time." He said, when he controls her hand so that she can't slap him.

"Why can't i move?"

"DONT FOOL WITH ME!" He slapped her with his right hand. Her husband was very upset. He panted.

"Its not the first time you've hit me..." Mrs. Asagiri, who lies down along with Aya was panting and then her mouth opens wide, yelling "EITHER IF ITS ME OR KANAME! YOU ALWAYS RESORT TO VIOLENCE! EVERY! SINGLE! DAY!"

"When I was pregnant with our child..because of you! THAT CHILD IS DEAD!" Mrs Asagiri remembers the time she and Kaname suffered abuse from that all the time. Flashback, she was being pregnant while her husband try to hit her child as a way her second child would be born. "YOU MURDERED MY CHILD."

"YOU ACCUSE ME THAT I DID THIS!" Mr Asagiri yelled in jealous rage. "THAT IS WHY!

_My voice... _due to the effects of the panties, she cannot speak only to thought.

"What **an idiot like you are, you retarded**!" Yelled her husband

Aya, who can't stand the yelling, started to cry. Her "father" doesn't care

"You, you no apart of this family." He looked, standing down with his legs, at Aya. "So, why are you crying"

"Look at him." Aya looked at Kaname at the back of his desk. "My Kaname is a prodigy bound like this. he is studying hard for his future." Kaname was still studying while wri reting with his pencil to the left of his hand , still unable to break free from the panties.

"Can't you see that your genes are nothing to his? That's why you're just a stupid child.

You never have our own blood after all. Come now, and leave this house, you outsider." He yanked Aya's hair, forcing her to leave the house. Suddenly, Mr Asagiri, as he's about to walk down the stairs to the door, turned and looked at his butt, which is bleeding due to the stick itself.

_Why am i __bleeding.._.

_Is that because of the stick... _Aya looked at the bleeding of the butt. She realized that those magic sticks are used to shorten their lifespan when they use it.

Ugh! Why...", Mr Asagiri had no knowledge of what the Magical Girl Site is. He was shaking as he closed his eyes, lay down with his legs and touching his head feeling dizzy. "My head it hurts...guh..."

"As you didnt know ..." Yatsumura said. "What youre using decreases your lifespan when you use it. It has an emblem as if it fades away, you die."

"Lifespan.." Mr Asagiri had never have knowledge of the Magical Girl Site. He is mostly confused of what's going on to this world, but he never get it after all.

_I don't understand... _He began to feel frustrated and although he would never use the panties to have Kaname study.

"Asagiri, Yatsumura, what's going on." Rina went upstairs and saw Aya's father using Nijimi's panties.

"Silence!" Then, Mr Asagiri's butt urinated with blood, like he was peeing through the butt in an unfunny manner. He stand down to the ground with his arms to the floor and his legs, which is like he was exercising but not. As that, the man who treated his wife andA children poorly, lied down, unconscious. When their eyes changed normally, as Aya, his adopted brother and mother, Yatsumura, were free from this old man's grasp.

"Honey,"

"Do you really care. Do you know what's going on."

"That old man here!" Kaname grabbed his fathers shirt with his right hand, beating him with with left fist to that old man, after all these days he was waiting to get away from his father. "How dare you make me into a slave, I'll kill you! YOU OLD MAN, DIE!"

"Kaname, what are you-"

"Why are you stopping me mother!?" He hollered. "This man that cause both of you and I are nothing but pain! **He doesn't**** deserve to live! He is better off dead to me! Just nothing to relieve my stress and his expectations." **

His father is horrible person, how could he! turning his exemplary son into an uncaring lunatic, making Aya suffer in pain and all the horrible things hes done.

**"Now give me back my panties and Let's see how you like being a slave!"** Kaname unzipped his father's pants only to discover that the panties disappeared.

_They're gone... _Kaname was shocked, unable to use Nijimin's panties to control anything to get away from his father.

"Where did You hid need these panties." He asked, angrilly. Even though he seems to know Aya was not his sister.

_I'm not going to let you or dad do whatever anymore_.

"I'm hearing her voice directly in my head.

Kaname, how would you.

"Don't you know father had cause lot of pain and torment for me. Why i think at i would meet up his expectations for-"

Ma, he's not the Kaname you knew, your husband has been using violence on him, forcing Aya to relieve in pain and he's a murderer. It shocked Aya's "mother", never noticing how his son was hidin this whole time.

"You you're not my son.

You

Get away from me, you you

His father is dead. Because his abuse with the panties made him to decrease his lifespan since he never learn the knowledge of the Magical Girl Site. He is a greedy man, only to desire what he wants in his life. Since then, Kaname is taken custody and confronted by 2 investigators to the interrogation room.

Kaname i know if you hear me, im very sorry about what happen with your father. Even i had no right relieving your stress. We're just people having no doubt of their surroundings. When you feel better you'll be happy like Aya, i didnt mean to.

What are you doing?

Its just that Its hard to believe that the world will completely change soon.

If i knew that I would have spent more fun. Its time to go, Isoko Anjo.

Her "mother" hung herself with the same yellow rope that his son used to relieve his stress.

Differences from the manga:

There is no sign of the site admins because Nana (a member of the administrators), who has been communicating with the humans, was probably dead which led them to be absorbed by the King. Since it differentiates the manga, Nana still find out of their betrayal. There may have hints on the King's next plan.

In the manga, a site admin attempts to attack the Asagiri family, but Aya's father intervene by using Nijimi's panties. In the anime it was omitted.

In the manga, Kaname beats up his now dead father and try to find the panties, outside of the now destroyed Asagiri house. In the anime, It only happened at Kaname's room.

In the manga, The site admin are still around killing magical girls and their love ones. In the anime, it was omitted.

In the manga, Kaname was still spending his days sodomized by police detective, Kichiro Misumi, who gives him food before Kaname could kill him with a shard. In the anime it was omitted.

in the manga, Nana confronts Kaname and tells him about the magical girl site at the hospital. In the anime, it didn't happen ever since Nana apparently died at a train crash by the hands of Aya and Yatsumura

In the manga, Kaname confronts his father about the site admins attacking families, in which his father declined of this. In the anime, Kaname attempts to strike his father as vengeance for abusing him in his whole life.

In the manga, Kayo and Sakura first met the magical girls when they were about to be killed by the site admins by using a copied version of Alice's stick. In the anime, they first met them in the same place where Aya and her friends met Kosame's team.

In the manga Kaname was holding a picture of Kichiro and Alice.

Despite all the changes, Aya would have been free from her brother's negative influence

Trivia: it is said to be a possible epilogue to the anime, which only focuses on the subplot of Aya's family. This serves as a possible OVA (Original Video Animation).

It does not show that Aya and Yatsumura were twin sisters despite the foreshadowing between the anime and manga.

Rather than Kaname redeeming himself seemingly in the manga. He was instead taken to a mental institution by her mother, who learns of Kaname's sadistic complex behavior and thinks that the Kaname she knew, "died".

It is adapted from chapters 102-106


End file.
